Never Let You Go
by EmyPink
Summary: A look inside the life of NCIS’s golden couple. Established Tiva.
1. And Baby Makes Three

**Never Let You Go**

By EmyPink

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine. '_Sigh'_ if it was, Jeanne would be written out in the first five seconds. The title is taken from the song 'Never Let You Go' by Evermore and is the basis of my Tiva video on YouTube (which could be seen as the prequel to this).

**A/N** This is going to be a little different from what I normally write. I've decided that I'm going to write drabbles about the life of Tony and Ziva DiNozzo and their children. It's not going to be periodically updated like _All These Things That I've Done_, it will be updated when I have a new idea or feel like writing something. Any suggestions are welcome.

This first one (and some that follow) was inspired by my cousin who has just revealed to the family that she and her husband are going to have their first baby (I'm very excited - it's the first baby from my generation).

Also thanks to Kandon Kuuson who is a wonderful beta and a great friend :)

**Parings:** Established Tiva, not sure what else yet

**Rating:** T for some adult themes

**Summary: **A look inside the life of NCIS's golden couple.

* * *

"Whether your pregnancy was meticulously planned, medically coaxed, or happened by surprise, one thing is certain -- your life will never be the same." - Catherine Jones, _Eating for Pregnancy_

* * *

**One:**_And Baby Makes Three_

"Tony," Ziva whispered, a smile tugging at her lips. She pushed herself onto her side and looked at Tony's sleeping body.

"Whaaat," Tony mumbled sleepily, tugging the quilt and pulling it over to his side of the bed.

"I have to tell you something," Ziva said softly, carefully rolling Tony over so he faced her.

"Can't a guy get some sleep?" Tony muttered, checking the bedside clock and attempting to roll over. "It's two o'clock in the morning!"

Ziva laughed softly. "Seriously, Tony, I need to tell you something."

"Does it involve sex?" Tony asked, his words slurring together.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Not directly."

"Then no want to hear," Tony replied sleepily and pulled his pillow over his ears restlessly. '_There is no way I'm getting any sleep now,_' he thought as he rolled onto his front.

Ziva reached over and removed the pillow from his head and said, "I'm pregnant, Tony."

"Hmmm, that's nice," Tony mumbled, trying to focus on sleep. "Good job, Ziva."

Suddenly his eyes flew open. "DID YOU SAY PREGNANT!?!"


	2. Pregnant with a Gun

**Disclaimer: **NCIS is not mine.

* * *

**Two: Pregnant with a Gun**

"Ziva," Tony said three days after finding out Ziva was pregnant.

"Hmmm, yes, Tony," Ziva replied distractedly. She was in the process of cleaning her gun, an activity she said that helped her relax. Tony did not want to know why or how.

"We have to . . . err . . . tell Gibbs," Tony stated hesitantly.

"Tell Gibbs what?' Ziva did not look up from her gun.

"Oh, I don't know," Tony retorted sarcastically, "maybe the fact that we have been sleeping together and now you're pregnant."

"No need to get you shorts in a knot," Ziva muttered, still concentrating on her gun.

"It's knickers, Zee-vah."

"Same difference," Ziva shrugged. "So Gibbs . . ."

"He's gonna kill us," Tony sighed, looking dejected and hopelessly lost.

"He won't kill me, you maybe," Ziva amended, "okay, most probably you."

Tony looked at her. "Wha . . ."

"He's not stupid enough to mess with a pregnant lady . . . especially one with a gun!" Ziva replied with a smile.


	3. Rule Twelve

**Disclaimer: **Does not belong to me.

**A/N** Sorry about the long delay. I've been busy with schoolwork, my other fic, my new job and life in general. Enjoy :D Thanks to my lovely beta, Kandon Kuuson.

* * *

'Rule #12: Never date a co-worker' - Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Enigma – Season One)

* * *

**Three: **_Rule Twelve_

"Boss."

Gibbs looked up from his desk and found two of his agents standing in front of him. "DiNozzo!"

Tony gulped. "Um . . . I . . . erm . . . Ziva and I have some news . . ." Tony trailed off helplessly.

"Don't have all day, DiNozzo." Gibbs crossed his arms impatiently.

"I . . . we . . . well . . . it's like . . ." Tony could not bring himself to say it.

Ziva sighed and answered for him. "What Tony is trying to say is that he and I have been together for nine months and now I'm pregnant," she said bluntly.

"You knocked her up, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his eyes boring holes into Tony.

"I . . . um . . . it's . . . I . . ." Tony stuttered as the glare made him feel even more uncomfortable than he had been before.

"You're having the baby," Gibbs asked, a hint of anger and frustration in his voice. Ziva noted that it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, boss," Tony replied quickly as Gibbs' stare was still making him uneasy. However, he was happy to have a concrete answer to one of Gibbs' questions.

Gibbs sighed and looked at the expecting parents. "Great, so now I'm down one agent and have to deal with an overbearing father-to-be."

"Boss . . ."

"Rule twelve is there for a reason," Gibbs stated.

"But, boss . . ." Tony tried again.

"You do know, DiNozzo," Gibbs cut Tony off with a smile, "that rules are made to be broken."


	4. Auntie Abby

**Disclaimer: **NCIS is not mine.

**A/N** Oh gosh, I am so sorry about how long I've left this. I'd almost forgotten it existed. Plus, I have been majorly concentrating on my other fics so I've kinda neglected this one. I am so sorry. Hopefully people are still sticking with this. I had some time while I was on holidays and wrote four parts that will be posted over four days. Thanks to my beta, Kandon Kuuson.

* * *

**Four: **_Auntie Abby_

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Abby chanted as she tottered into the bullpen with her pigtails flying. "Is it true? Is it true? Is it true?"

Abby had the largest smile on her face as she threw her arms around Tony. He winced.

"I heard from Jimmy, who heard from Michelle, who heard from Cynthia, who heard from the guy in the bathroom who overheard you two talking about it," she said in one breath.

"You're pregnant!" She squeezed Tony tighter.

"Actually, she's the pregnant one," Tony gasped and motioned to Ziva. "I just performed an important role. Hug her!" Tony breathed a sigh of relief as Abby relented.

"I know that," she pouted as she removed her arms. "But she's _pregnant_ …" Abby empathised pregnant. "And a Mossad ninja. Do you really think it's a good idea to smoother a pregnant Mossad ninja with hugs? Abby gave Tony a 'do you think I have a death wish' look.

"I may like dancing with death … in the most non-literal sense obviously, but I would like to be around to be Auntie Abby …"

Tony gave Ziva a pointed look. Ziva smirked and turned away.

"Yes, Auntie Abby," Abby said enthusiastically, bouncing on the spot. " Can I play it my music. Ooh, I've seen the most cutest little shirt in Deathly Dangerous. It says … get this …"

Tony looked horrified as Abby launched another hug attack. He managed, "Oh, god!"


	5. Dirty Diapers

**Disclaimer: **NCIS is not mine.

**A/N** Thanks to my beta, Kandon Kuuson.

* * *

**Five: **_Dirty Diapers_

"Congratulations, my dears," Ducky said as Tony and Ziva walked into autopsy later that day. "I have heard the wonderful news. Although, I do not know how Mr. Palmer found out from Agent Lee … he's been here all day. Mind you, I did hear very peculiar noises during my lunch break …"

"Thank you, Ducky," Ziva said, cutting Ducky of mid-sentence and giving Tony a look.

"Yeah, thanks," Tony echoed. "But I don't know how thankful I'll be nine months from now when it's crying in the middle of the night … and when Gibbs slaps me for being late."

Tony shuddered. "And the dirty diapers," Tony continued, unaware of Ziva's deadly look. "And …"

"Yes, yes, my little hairy butt," Ziva muttered through clenched teeth. "I have gathered that the woman will be left with all the … how do you say … gritty jobs, yes."

"It's dirty jobs and I'm not saying that," Tony corrected before becoming defensive. "I'm just saying that dirty diapers and three AM feeds are exactly what I'm used to …"

"And you think I am?" Ziva huffed, as she bumped him teasingly. "Just because I am female?"

Tony opened his mouth, but Ducky cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I think you are yourself digging a bigger hole there, Anthony," Ducky said wisely. "In my experience, I have found that it is nearly impossible to argue with one who is pregnant and win …"

Ziva smiled at Tony triumphantly. Tony scowled, "Oh, great."

"You know," Ducky went on to say, "this reminds me of the time …"


	6. Wow!

**Disclaimer: **NCIS is not mine.

**A/N** Thanks to my beta, Kandon Kuuson.

* * *

**Six: **_Wow!_

"You're pregnant, Ziva," McGee questioned with an open mouth. "What …? How …?"

"Well, Probie," Tony smirked, and looked at Ziva. "You know when a man and woman love each other very much …" he continued in a patronising voice.

"Yes, I know all about the birds and the bees, Tony," McGee muttered darkly, before saying, "I was just wondering how on earth you managed to get your … tryst around Gibbs?"

"Who says we did?" Tony implied, receiving a punch on the arm from Ziva. "Or we just hid it well," he amended hastily.

"So you're pregnant …" McGee said again.

"Yes, we have established Ziva is, in fact, pregnant," Tony cut in condescendingly.

"Wow!" was how McGee finished.

"Wow indeed, Probie," Tony smirked. "One would think you'd never seen a pregnant lady before."

"Tony, I never said …" McGee started defensively.

"It's all right, McGee," Ziva smirked, glaring at Tony. "I know … it's pretty shocking that Tony even has …"

"Oookay," Tony interrupted hastily, having a good idea of where Ziva was going. "Is this 'lets' verbally and physically bash Tony day'?" he finished, referring to the earlier incidents that included Abby's incessant hugging, Ziva's feminine tirade and Gibbs' … well … Gibbs.

"No," Ziva smiled flirtatiously at both men, side hugging Tony and gripping his wrist hard. Hard enough so that pain was visible on his face.

Ziva grinned at McGee. "That comes when I'm thinking about all the different ways that I can kill you slowly and painfully because you got me pregnant. This is but a taste of what is to come."


	7. Knowing

**Disclaimer: **NCIS is not mine.

**A/N** Okay, so this is longer than the previous parts and slightly more angsty then the previous chapters, but I wanted to get this out of my system. Thanks to my beta, Kandon Kuuson.

* * *

**Seven: **_Knowing_

"I believe congratulations is in order," Jenny smiled warmly that evening as Ziva planted herself on Jenny's plush sofa.

"Yes, thank you," Ziva smiled back at her as she accepted the glass of water Jenny offered her.

"So, DiNozzo," Jenny smirked wickedly, taking a seat next to Ziva on the sofa.

"What?" Ziva said defensively, but only slightly. "Is me and Tony such a shock, Jen?"

Jenny laughed. "Ziva, you and Tony are probably the least shocking couple at NCIS." Ziva looked at her curiously.

Jenny laughed again. "You know, although I condone and know nothing about any said betting pool, it was just a matter of time before you were outed. I believe, if my sources are correct, that Ducky was the lucky winner … followed closely by Jethro, I think."

"Where is Tony by the way?" Jenny asked.

Ziva shrugged. "No idea, last time I saw him he was mumbling to himself about he was going down to the pub for a drink to ready himself for the final bashing from Gibbs."

"Gibbs isn't going to bash him," Jenny said, shaking her head. "He thinks of Tony like a son. He was betting on you two getting together, you know."

Ziva looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Jenny echoed Ziva's earlier remark. "It's not like it's Jimmy Palmer and … Agent Lee. Now that would be a shocking couple …" She trailed off as she noticed Ziva wasn't paying attention.

"Ziva? Ziva?" Jenny waved her hand over Ziva's face. "You okay?" Jenny looked at her worriedly.

"What?" Huh?" Ziva muttered, blinking twice.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"What?" Ziva repeated. "No."

She was silent for a moment. "It's just … it's just hasn't quite sunk in, you know …" Ziva looked so unsure of herself that Jenny was taken aback.

"You'll make a great mother," Jenny said reassuringly.

"I … I don't know about that," Ziva said weakly, tucking her legs under her body. "I never imagined having all this … the boyfriend, this baby, this job … this life. I always thought, as bad as it sounds, that I'd be … dead by now, or at least incapacitated in some way. That was my future."

"But you're not," Jenny said firmly. "You are here … with me, with Tony and _your_ baby, with Gibbs and Abby, and everyone else. This is your future, not the one you envisioned in Mossad," she finished with conviction.

"I guess," Ziva said uncertainly.

"No guessing … knowing, Ziva," Jenny said determinedly. "I know you'll be a great mother. I know that it will all work out for the best. I know this baby will be loved more than anything in the world and will be the luckiest baby in the world, having a mother like you."

Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but Jenny cut her off. "I'm the Director of NCIS; it's my job to know things. But most of all, I'm your friend so I should definitely know these things."

Jenny took Ziva's hand in her own, reassuring Ziva that she was truly not alone.


End file.
